Samurai Butterfly
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: What if there was another excorsist that was a samurai? How would Kanda react to that? OOC trying a new kind of formating of story Review please i want to know how this new style is. and rewritting it soon.


**Samurai Butterfly**

_AN: it's a bit ooc but oh well. Please enjoy anyway!_

"Kanda!" the white haired bean sprout yelled after me.

"What, bean sprout?" I gruffly replied.

Allen came to an abrupt stop.

He huffed a little to catch his breath before stating, "Komui wants us to report to his office."

"Hn," I replied, storming off to the supervisor's office, the bean sprout trailing behind me.

~TS~

"Good to see you two, I have a new mission for the two of you. Oh Lavi and Bookman will be tagging along. The finders believe that a samurai family has the ability to use innocence. We are sending you two because Allen's influence and Kanda you are Japanese, therefore you would easily negotiate with people there. Plus I think that you will find this interesting," the annoying supervisor stated.

I huffed as a response.

~TS~

"There's the finder," Allen pointed at the tan clad man.

I rolled my eyes at his observation abilities.

"Good morning," the finder greeted.

"Where's this new exorcists," Lavi asked.

"She's I there for now," the finder pointed at a small house standing next to a dojo, "You came at the right time. She's about to leave for school and its Friday."

"Which means what?" I snipped impatient as ever.

"She stays with her parents during the school week and with her grandfather on weekends. Weekends is when most akuma are killed," the finder explained.

"Oh," Allen stated nodding his head in understanding.

"Baka," I stated under my breath.

"I say we wait until after school is finished before we take action," Lavi stated, "the finder can keep watch until then."

"I agree, we should get something to eat," Allen happily agreed his stomach rumbled in agreement too.

I rolled my eyes at the two.

~Kimiko~

"I'm off to Ojiisan's," I called into the living room to my parents.

"I think you spend too much time with that old man," my father huffed.

I gently placed my bag down by the door before entering the living room to face my father.

"Leave her be, she likes to spend time with my father, plus he lives all alone in the compound now. It's nice that she goes and takes care of him," My mother defended before I could get a word in.

"Still, she should spend more time with her friends," my father argued.

"And what are these friends you speak of?" I questioned in amusement.

"The ones you could make if you tried," my father snipped, "and you're wasting your skills as a samurai. You should join the kendo team and put them to good use."

"Not happening," I stated, crossing my arms in and 'X' formation in front of me.

My father let out, what I thought was, a growl of frustration.

"I'll see you on Sunday night," I stated before walking out, with my bag, of the house.

I started down the very familiar path to the old family compound, that I have spent most of my childhood. I noticed five figures fallowing fairly close behind me. These two flying ball things flew by me and came back towards me. I had a mind to chop one in half, or catch one, but decided against it.

'_These people will get annoying and fast. I wonder if I can lose them easily?' _ I pondered to myself.

I made a mad dash around a corner and quickly dodged into an alley way before my followers could catch up. I whipped around another corner heading the back way to the compound making sure I zigzagged around to keep them off my trail.

~TS~

"Ojiisan, I'm home!" I yelled.

Sofu understood me better than anyone else, besides my departed twin, but anyway.

During the weekend when I was with my grandfather I felt like I was actually home.

"Kimiko," he called, "I'm in the study."

"I'll fix you some tea," I yelled back.

My grandfather loves reading, anything and everything. I always have the tendency to bring a few exotic books home with me from the tavern I worked at. That always brightens his day. Speaking of my work, I need to go tonight.

"Kimiko, you don't have to make tea now. You need to be getting to work," sofu stated stepping into the kitchen.

"Nonsense, it's already almost done. Just lit it steep for a few more minutes and it'll be ready. I'll leave once it's done," I stated.

"Are you taking your swords?" he asked.

"No, you know how my boss reacts to that," I replied.

"What if they show up?"

"I've mastered that new technique, no need to worry."

I smiled at him before turning back to the tea.

"I still worry," he said as I placed a cup in front of him.

"Don't," I stated as I placed a kiss on his forehead, "I'll be back soon."

I stepped out into the somewhat frigid air, winter would be coming soon. I wouldn't be surprised if it started snowing just like that day.

"_Onee-chan," my twin sister called after my grandfather and I were heading to the sacred training grounds._

_She slipped on an icy stone as she ran to catch up._

"_Keiko!" I called as I ran to her side._

"_Kiki, where are you going? It's going to storm really badly," worry coated her blue eyes._

"_Kiku, Ojiisan's taking me training. We'll be back before it storms, promise." I smiled at her, "Go back to the house, if mother knew you were out in this weather she'd have a fit."_

"_Owskay, Kiki," she stated in that childish voice that always melted the ice away from my heart._

_Little did I know that promise would be broken and the cause of my little sister's death._

"Kimiko, I thought you'd take today off," one of my coworkers called from the door of the tavern.

"Not this year," I stated, a half smile crossing my pale lips.

"Well, I'm glad you're here."

~Kanda~

"I can't believe we lost her like that," Allen shined, I just rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry about it. We just need to wait around here a little longer. She works here you see," the finder explained.

That's when I saw her step into the tavern. She's beautiful. Long black hair with half tied up in a ponytail. The emerald orbs reflected an emotion I couldn't quite place. A beautiful kimono clothed her sculptured figure.

"Kimiko," the man behind the counter called, "I thought you were going to take today off."

"Not this year," she said with a soft smile.

~Kimiko~

"Well it's good to see you. Are you up for singing tonight, or just waitressing?" my boss asked.

"I'll sing," I stated.

"Then you're up."

I walked on the makeshift stage the owner created. The tradition music rose to my ears. I began to sing out when I felt a rumble and my sixth sense kicked in alerting me an akuma was nearby.

~Kanda~

I watched as the girl, I now know as Kimiko; sing on stage when there was a giant crash. Three level two akumas broke through the roof, one lunged at Kimiko. It grabbed her and the three disappeared.

"Kimiko," the bar tender yelled.

Lavi had said something, but I didn't hear it, I had already jumped after the akuma.

~Kimiko~

'_Kuso,' _I yelled in my head.

What was I suppose to do? There were exorcists in the tavern. I've been trying to hide my innocence from them. I can't use it now. I sense one fallowing close by what do I do? Ojiisan, what do I do?

~Kanda~

I ran into a clearing and saw Kimiko held ten feet in the air by an akuma, the other two stood around watching her closely.

"There you are," the bean sprout said as he and Lavi caught up.

"Where's Bookman?" I asked.

"He stayed back at the tavern," Lavi stated.

"Good, he'll be out of the way then," I commented.

"Kanda, be careful," Lavi warned.

"Hn," I replied.

~Kimiko~

I know I'll act like I can't do anything and then wait till they start attacking and I'll activate my innocence to get free. That'll work hopefully. I struggled against my restraints acting as though I'm really helpless against these ugly beasts.


End file.
